1997
by Lindellia
Summary: Rose and Scorpius One-shot.


**This is my first ever fanfic. I hope its ok and any comments would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: As much as i would like to i do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

"Rose!".....  
I heard my name echoing through my head in a desperate, searching tone that made my heart ache. It came again.

"Rose!!...Rose...Please...ROSE!!!!"

But what made my heart ache even more was that the voice calling out to me was exactly the one I wanted it to be.

"Rose!" There was one long drawn out final plea; racked with sobs and filled with pain. I wanted to run to him, wanted to be with him, to comfort him, to tell him I was there. But, I didn't know where I was. No. That wasn't true. The familiar shape of the Hogwarts castle loomed in front of me telling me exactly where I was. But things looked different. Things were out of place. I didn't know _when_ I was.

I ran blindly towards the voice, towards the castle, searching. I had to find him. There. There he was. The one I hated and loved, adored and despised. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

He had seen me too, and we stumbled blindly towards each other, tripping in the dark. Suddenly the castle was illuminated by the bright flashes of spells; blues and purples of Hexes and Curses mingled with the yellow of blocking spells and defences. And then a flash of green!! Noo…not green! Not at Hogwarts. Not again, I scream in my mind.

I fell to the ground, shielding my eyes, as a flash of purple shot past me. It was so close. In my panic I lost of sight of him. I had to get away, but I couldn't leave without him. Light spots danced in front of my eyes as I rose. I had to find him. The flashes were increasing and flying in every direction. It was dangerous there. And then I spotted him. He was still standing, somehow still alive amongst the bedlam.

"Scorpius!! Scorpius!!!"

Hearing his name, he turned. I watched as a look of relief flooded onto his face and he smiled.

There was another purple flash. This time so close I was thrown to the ground.

As I looked up, I saw the smile fade from his face. I watched in horror as he crumpled slowly to the ground; a pale shadow against a world of purple.

My mind raced as I ran towards him. He wanted me. After six years of arguing he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I couldn't let him die. I loved him. Please don't let him die!

"DON`T LET HIM DIE!!!!" I screamed, the desperation in my voice matched that of my heart.

I dropped to my knees beside him, whispering his name. Cradling his head in my lap I could feel the tears building. At that moment I hated myself. I knew NOTHING about healing. NOTHING. I rocked him gently, telling him I needed him to live; that it was going to be OK. Help would come soon. Help had to come soon.

Looking around me, I could see other people. There, by the Whomping Willow, I spotted red hair, Weasley hair. But who was it? Even through all the terror and pain that occupied my mind, I could still distinguish a Weasley. It was definitely a female. But it didn't look like Lily, or Dominique. Another stray spell illuminated her face long enough for me to recognise her. Grandma Molly? But younger, much younger.

And then, I knew where I was. Hogwarts, May 2, 1997. But, I couldn't be there. I wasn't even born, even thought of, when the Battle of Hogwarts took place.

Gazing about I could see faces that were so familiar and yet I knew I had never seen them before; a woman with bright pink hair, a man who looked so much like Teddy that he must've been Remus Lupin. There were two boys who couldn't be much older than I with flaming Weasley hair, Fred and George. And then I saw another boy, with the same white blonde hair as Scorpius.

Scorpius! I stared down at him. These people couldn't help me. We didn't belong here. My hand traced the curve of his cheek and I let the tears stream down my face. There was nothing I could do. He was so still, I had to get us away from there.

"Scorpius!" I cried aloud, letting my grief, fear, regret, hate and most of all love fill the cry.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" A dry voice cut through my anguish, "Will something else follow your outburst? A comment on the battle perhaps?"

Oh crap! I raised my head, slowly, and the misty white eyes of Proffessor Binns drifted into focus. I could feel my ears going red.

"Do you have something to say to, or about, Mr Malfoy concerning the Battle of 1997? Miss Weasley?"

I blurted out the first thing that came into my head, "I was merely stating that his family and mine both had a large part in the battle and umm," (keep going, Rose, You might just get out of this without losing any points for Gryffindor.) "It is interesting to note the different roles our parents played in their final year of school."

Binns glared down at me, obviously not impressed by my spur of the moment answer.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep whilst I am teaching, Miss Weasley. 5 points from Gryffindor, though I doubt it will make any difference. The final battle will come up in your N.E., students. Now at the end of the battle…"

Damn that floppy-wanded old ghost, and his boring history classes. Damn Malfoy too, with his gorgeous looks. I felt myself blushing crimson, as he stared at me, grinning in that self-satisfied way of his. Damn him. He was never going to let me forget this one.


End file.
